Star Wars: Darkness Rises
by JB Reid
Summary: The Jedi face their darkest fears when a group of smugglers called the Justice Brigade start harassing the Republic.
1. Chapter 1:The Jedi Meet

**Star Wars:**

**Darkness Rises**

2500 years before the fall of the Republic,

The Jedi Order was still well in bloom.

The Republic supported the Jedi,

And in turn the Jedi protected the Republic.

A small group of smugglers, named the Justice Brigade,

Were causing troubles in the whole of the Republic.

The Supreme Chancellor summoned the Jedi Master

Bashk L'torne to take care of this dilemma.

The Jedi Master had called upon two younger

Masters and their apprentices for this duty.

However, the Force users did not realize

Darkness was rising on the horizon….

* * *

** Chapter 1: The Jedi Meet**

Coruscant. The planet-city, as it was also known. The whole planet was one big city. This was the capital of the Republic. Every species could practically be seen on this planet. The Senate of the Republic met here regularly. The Jedi also had their headquarters on this planet. Spaceships were landing and leaving every minute, and many smaller ships flew through the city to get to their destination. The sun was just beginning to set, and it cast a nice orange-pink hue over that part of the city.

Two human Jedi apprentices walked through the halls of the wonderfully crafted Jedi Temple. Jalic Skywalker and Kale Pluxe were there names. Both had attended the Jedi Temple since they were very young. Their friendship had become a deep and strong bond between them. These friends were inseparable.

Jalic Skywalker was from the backwater planet of Tatooine. He had not spent much time on that desert planet, but he had visited a few times. He was a teenager of the age 17. His short brown hair matched neatly with his Jedi robes. His figure was well-built, not to thin, and not too big. He was a strong kid, who had a very strong-will. The Force was strong with him, and it surrounded him with a great embrace. He was very stubborn and it had often got the best of him. However, his brown eyes shone with determination with every test he was given.

Even though Jalic and Kale were best friends, they were complete opposites in some areas. Kale was not very stubborn; in fact he was sometimes paranoid. He passed most Jedi tests with ease, but often felt like his Force abilities would lead to great catastrophe. He was passive in this way, unlike Jalic who would take an aggressive stance. Kale was from the world of Carida. It was a fairly economical planet with lots of opportunity for work. His brown hair was a bit longer than Jalic's, but his eyes, which were also brown, were very keen.

The two Jedi were deep in conversation when they finally reached the meeting room. Five other people were already in the room waiting. Two of them were human, one was a Twi'lek, one was a Bothan and the last was a Selonian. Jalic and Kale waved to them, and most of them sat down. Jalic sat beside the human female, and Kale sat down beside the female Bothan. The older human and Twi'lek sat behind them. Standing in front was the Selonian.

"I have received news from the Supreme Chancellor that he would like us to handle the problem of the Justice Brigade. They are a group of smugglers who lately have been causing problems on some Republic worlds." The Selonian, whose name was Bashk L'torne, was the head Jedi Master at this time. His species were the inhabitants of the planet Selonia in the Corellian sector. They were a mammalian species. A thin coat of fur covered their bodies, and their spines were very flexible. Even though Bashk really didn't need to wear much, he wore the traditional Jedi robe.

"Where are these smugglers located?" The Bothan female asked. She was a short 16 year old female. Their faces had more fur than that of the Selonians. This creamy tinted fur was a good indicator of how a Bothan was feeling. Her eyes were a deep violet, which many people thought to be very attractive. Her smile could win even the most dark-hearted person over. She handled the lightsaber, the traditional weapon of the Jedi, very well.

"That is something we need to figure out, Aklya Kre'fey. We have some leads, but nothing major as to where they are. Masters Durron and Ra'kli, I want you to discover where the Justice Brigade is operating, and end this foolishness."

The two Jedi Masters nodded in agreement. Bashk L'torne left the six Jedi in the room to converse. Tritus Durron and Laiyana Ra'kli turned and faced their apprentices. Tritus was a human from the planet of Alderaan. He had just turned thirty years old. His curly black hair reached down to the back of his neck. A scar lined the left side of his face. It had come from a battle with another apprentice when he was of that rank. The once cocky and stuck-up Jedi changed quickly into the knowledgeable Jedi Master he was now. He saw himself in the young Jalic, and that scared him. He did not want his apprentice to have to learn a hard lesson the way he did.

Next to him stood the Twi'lek woman. Her light blue skin clashed with her scarlet eyes. Her lekku, also called head-tails because they look like two tails coming down from their head, flowed down to halfway down her back. She was only twenty-seven years old, but she had made a name for herself as a great Jedi.

"So," Tritus said. "We will need to look at some reports to find out where this smuggling group could be. Jalic, Kale and I will head to the Jedi library and research what we can there. Laiyana, you take Callia and Aklya and see what you can learn from some newsvids of the events in the past while."

Laiyana nodded her head, "Come on girls, lets go."

Jalic stood up and embraced Callia. The two then shared a short, but passionate kiss. The Jedi didn't really embrace the idea of love because of problems it had caused before. However, the six of them, and a select others, were the only ones who knew of this romance. Tritus had no intention of telling anyone, and neither did Laiyana. The girls left, Tritus smiled at Jalic, and led the guys to the library.


	2. Chapter 2: To Carida

**Chapter 2: To Carida  
**

The Jedi library was huge. Records filled the place from top to bottom. Jalic's eyes grew wide as he looked at the different sections. There were records from the Great Sith War that occurred 1500 years ago, and records from the beginning of the Republic itself. This was amazing! Jalic and Kale started looking through the more recent files. They looked for different smugglers.

After a couple hours of research they started to get places. The Justice Brigade had started a few years ago by a woman called Alisye Blane. She was from the planet of Kuat, but had left after the founding of this group. She was only a couple years older than Tritus, and yet was the head of this major smuggling group. Something didn't seem right in the Force to Jalic. How could they have gone on this long without being stopped, or at least hindered? There was a piece of the puzzle missing.

"Something about this doesn't seem right," Jalic said out loud.

"Like what?" Kale asked.

Tritus walked over. Jalic felt a feeling of intrigue flow off him through the Force. "She is a young woman, yet leads a very well, very big, smuggling organization. They haven't even been attacked once! No one has even tried to stop them ever. It just seems they are getting away too easy. Something is missing."

"That does sound very weird," Tritus said. "Have you found out where they could be, or where their base of operations could be located?"

"No, but I have noticed a pattern forming over the past few years," Kale said.

"What is that?" Tritus asked.

Kale clicked on the screen and a small map of the galaxy popped up. "These," he said pointing, "Are the planets they have mostly hit over the past few years. They are my home planet Carida, the Bothan world Kothlis and Naboo."

"So," Jalic started, "If we go to one of these planets we will find them?"

"Not exactly. We would probably have to follow them for the first two planets, and capture them on the third."

"Why Kale?" This was from Tritus.

"Because, if we scare them on the first planet, they won't finish their jobs. And we want them to think they aren't being followed."

"A sly plan, my apprentice. Its good to know you two are smart enough for this assignment," Tritus smiled. His comlink, a communication device, beeped. "Durron here. Ah, Laiyana, how are you girls doing? Yeah we found out those planets too. It seems Kale has a plan. Meet you at docking bay 34 in port 15? Ok, we will be there within the hour." He stopped and looked at the guys. "Hope you are all packed, because we are heading out within the hour." The boys smiled. It was time to bring this Justice Brigade to justice!

* * *

The passenger starship blazed through hyperspace. Jalic and Callia were walking throughout the star liner alone. Their lightsabers dangled from their belts, and they walked holding each others hands. They had ditched their traditional Jedi robes for more comfortable ones. Jalic was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, which had a short v below his neck. His pants were a shade of cream, and he wore a black cloak.

Callia was dressed in a black leather suit, which fit nicely on her beautiful body. She also wore a black cloak that fell down to around her knees. The leather top was sleeveless, and had a medium neckline. Her nice brown hair just barely reached past her neck, but the black leather and brown hair brought out her twinkling blue eyes. She worried that she looked weird, but Jalic always told her she looked amazing.

Callia smiled deep inside. She had known Jalic for about ten years. She was a year younger then him so they had always been around the same area. They had always just been best friends. Callia had liked other guys, and Jalic had liked other girls. But the two finally realized one day that they loved each other. Callia felt like Jalic completed her. He always complemented her, he always called her beautiful, something she loved to hear. He was so sweet, so caring and so loving. Even if they got into a fight, he wouldn't get enraged like other people she knew, but he made sure that they sorted it out and all was forgiven before he left. She knew deep in her heart she would love him forever.

The couple stopped at a small restaurant a long the way. Jalic bought some food for the both of them to share. Callia caught herself staring at this handsome young man. She could feel his strength in the Force. He was the strongest Force user she had ever known. She felt like he could do better than her, but he told her if he really believed that then he wouldn't be spending all of his extra time with her. He made her feel so special. No one else had ever done that.

"I love you Jalic."

Jalic looked back and smiled. "I love you too hun."

"What do you think we will find on Carida?"

"I don't know. It's Kale's homeworld, but he hasn't been there since he was nine." He paused, "Don't worry, I will protect you."

"I know you will, and I will protect you. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You mean everything to me."

Jalic looked back into her eyes with a deep love. She knew it was real. There was no doubt. But his eyes looked sad all of a sudden. "What is it?"

"I am just afraid, if I ever lost you, that I would turn to the dark side."

Callia was shocked. Jalic couldn't turn to the dark side, he was too nice…too good. "No, don't worry about that hun. You won't lose me, I promise. There is no one else I want to spend my life with."

"You mean the galaxy to me Callia, don't ever forget that."

"Never," she said and then they kissed. They went down the hall and found a couch to sit on by themselves. They were alone. The still had four hours left in hyperspace, so they were in no rush. Master Durron just said to meet them back at their rooms before the landed. Callia just cuddled up into his arms. He wrapped his cloak around them and the two fell asleep in each others arms. Jalic's left hand held her right hand, while his right hand was around her waist, holding her close. It was during these times Callia felt the safest. She had never felt this safe before in her life.

She opened her eyes and saw that the clock read 1530. It was time to head back to the rooms. She was sad because she knew there wasn't going to be much time for this once they started their mission. She touched his arm to wake him, but he didn't open his eyes. They had a deep connection through the Force because of their love, but she didn't want to do talk to him through that. She leaned up, slid gently onto his lap, placed both her hands on his neck and kissed him. He didn't resist. She felt him sensing her through the Force. He placed his right hand behind her head in her hair, and his left hand on her side. They sat there for what seemed like forever kissing. Their love was flowing off them like a waterfall off of rocks. Their love was filling the Force, their minds were one and their thoughts were joined. They were entwined with one another. No deeper connection had even been felt by two Jedi.

They pulled away "Wow," Callia said. "That was amazing."

"You're telling me, but come on, we have to get back."

They kissed shortly, "I love you Callia."

"I love you too, hero." She smiled and they went to go find their friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching Carida

**Chapter 3: Searching Carida**

The ship landed on the world of Carida. The Jedi left the ship and headed towards the center of the main city. Jalic walked beside Callia. Their emotions and feelings were still intertwined. It was an odd feeling, but something Jalic would never want to forget.

Kale said they should probably talk with some of the locals. They would be the best for finding information. They would need to split up if they were able to get all the information they needed. Kale went with the two Jedi Masters, while Jalic took the two girls with him. They agreed to meet back at the spaceport in three hours.

They three Jedi headed towards the part of the city that most smugglers would be found. Jalic could sense Callia's apprehension. Callia was a master at the healing arts of the Jedi. She could use her lightsaber when she needed to, but she wouldn't be referred to as a lightsaber master.

The people of this planet didn't seem to notice or care that three Jedi were walking amongst them. Time and time again a little kid would pass by and ask to see a lightsaber, but nothing major. A cantina was where they were headed. Cantinas were known for their mass popularity of smugglers. They finally arrived at one.

"Well," Aklya said as her fur curled up in apprehension, "this is it: the smugglers capital city. Do you think we are ready for this?"

"I believe so," Jalic replied with a sly smile "With my Force abilities, your lightsaber skills, my pretty good lightsaber skills and Callia's healing arts…we should be just fine."

Callia looked at Jalic, "Don't get hurt."

"I promise I won't. They are just smugglers hun, its not like we are fighting Sith here."

"I know, just…"

"Callia," Jalic took her hand in his. "You know my motto. Don't engage in a fight unless it is my only choice. I may be stubborn, but I am not stupid."

A smiled appeared on her face, "Yeah, you are stubborn."

"So are you," he replied with a smile of his own.

She giggled and gave him a quick kiss. Aklya coughed and the two looked over at her. "Can we get on with our job?" She said with a faint smile.

"Yes, let's go in."

They entered the cantina. The smell was awful, and the air was a faint blue from the many different kinds of smoke in the area. Jalic had to turn his head away in disgust at first. Both Aklya and Callia coughed a hoarse cough. He sent a soothing feeling through the Force to both of them. The cough subsided.

Many different species could be seen in this bar, too many to list. Jalic didn't know how exactly to go about this, so he walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, can I get something to drink."

"What do you want, boy?" The bartender replied.

"Got anything without alcohol?"

This drew laughter from everyone around them. "This is a bar, but yeah we got a few drinks without alcohol."

"Good, give me three of them," he paused, "No charge." This time he added the Force with his words, and blocked it out so only the bartender heard it.

"Yes, no charge," he replied. Jalic also blocked that from the audience. He didn't have any money on him that this cantina would accept, and the long trek through the city had been tiring. Jalic wouldn't normally do this, but this wasn't an ordinary mission. They got their drinks and found a table by themselves and sat down.

"Ok gals, who looks like a good candidate for being a smuggler?"

"They all look like they could fit that description, Jalic," Aklya replied.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why don't you open yourself to the Force, and see what it tells you?" Callia suggested.

"Hmm," Jalic thought, "That hadn't crossed my mind." He stopped and cleansed his mind of almost everything. His deep link with Callia was still there, and he knew it wouldn't intervene with this process. He let himself go and voices and thoughts flooded his head that were not his own. At first he felt overwhelmed, but support from Callia and Aklya helped him regain control. He sorted through the different things clouded his head. He was looking for any mention or reference to the Justice Brigade. A few minutes had passed, but still nothing. He was about to give up when he found what he was looking for. His eyes opened fast. Callia was holding his hand, and that warmed his heart.

"There," he said as he looked to the far table on his right. "That is our man."

* * *

Tritus stopped the landspeeder in front of a political building. This is where they would find Senator Rex Plorite of Carida. He would know especially well of any troubles this planet had with smugglers. Kale was studying a small datapad on the recent space activity in this space, while Laiyana was busy talking to the secretary.

Tritus could feel a bit of apprehension in the other apprentices, but it slowly began to fade into his distant thoughts. They knew how to protect themselves well enough. He wouldn't worry about them. He did not know of any better Force user than Jalic, no better saber-wielder than Aklya and no better healer than Callia.

Laiyana beckoned him over. He reached the counter.

"What is it, Master Ra'kli?"

She smiled, "Tritus call me Lai. It is my name after all. Well, a shortened version of it." They both laughed as she continued, "Senator Plorite said he would met us. His office is on the top floor."

Tritus nodded, "Kale, come on."

Kale got up and walked with the Jedi Masters into the powerlift, an elevator. The ride didn't take as long as Tritus expected, but he wasn't one to complain. The door opened up to a palace. The room was decorated with different articles of art. The ceiling was a deep shade of blue, which could be seen on the black stone floor. His boots clicked as they traversed across it towards the senator's desk.

"Ah, Jedi Master Durron and Ra'kli, what an honor it is to meet you," He turned to Kale, "And you must be Jedi Knight Kale. How can I help you today?"

"Have you heard of the smuggler group called, the Justice Brigade?" Kale was the first to speak.

Tritus looked over at Lai with a smile. Kale was not one to procrastinate. "Hmm," the Senator rubbed his chin. "The Justice Brigade eh? Now that I think about their names have popped up a few times over the past years," he paused for a second. "Ah! Now I remember. The Justice Brigade robbed one of our banks."

"Robbed?" Lai said. "I thought they were smugglers."

"They are," Kale said. "They were probably smuggling the money to a person who had hired them. Smuggling can sometimes mean getting their hands dirty."

The two Jedi Masters looked at him suspiciously. "What? I did a little back-up reading on smuggling on the ride here."

"He is right," the senator said. "Smugglers have done other works that were not always related to their direct line of work."

"Do you know of any particular ship they would use?" Tritus asked.

"The robbery was the offense they had done here. This was about a month ago. We had been on a look out for their ship, but they had somehow managed to elude our sensors. So they got away."

"I see. Do you know of when they could possibly be back?"

"There is never really a pattern to their work, Master Durron. They just seem to appear and disappear when they want to."

"I see," the Jedi Master replied with a stern look.

Suddenly and alarm started to blare. The senator looked over at his screen. "Well, Master Jedi," he said. "Looks like you don't have to wait long. Their ship has just entered into the system."

A shocked look appeared on his face. Did the Force lead them here knowing they would be here? "Let them get into the system. We need to follow them, and find out what they are doing. I hope you don't mind, but we have to let them do their job so they can continue their route to the next planets. We don't want to tip them off."

"I understand. I will order the military not to engage, and to leave this to you."

"The Republic will compensate whatever you need," Lai said in a rush.

"I am sure it will, but I don't really care about that now. Get this job done."

"We will, Senator," Tritus paused. "Would you happen to have a small ship that could carry six?"

A small smile crept on his face, "I have just the thing."


End file.
